1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string tuning adjuster, in particular to an adjuster which enables to fit onto a string peg of a cello, a viola or a violin to do fine tune adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strings on a cello, a viola or a violin tend to be loose after a period of time. It is needful to do tune adjustment. The adjustment can be done by turning a string peg to tighten or loose the string.
However, the string peg is small in size, which is hard to hold and to turn by hand, it may even hurt fingers in some cases.